csifandomcom-20200225-history
Raymond Langston
Gloria Parkes Nora Parkes |job = Medical Doctor(formerly) Crime scene investigator |Pathology=Murderer Vigilante |rank = CSI Level 2 |specialty = Forensic Pathology |status = Alive |actor = Laurence Fishburne |firstappearance = 19 Down |lastappearance= In a Dark, Dark House }} Dr. Raymond "Ray" Langston, M.D. was a Crime Scene Investigator working for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He was a Level 2 CSI and a former medical doctor. Early Life Ray was born in Seoul, South Korea. His father, James Langston, was an American soldier fighting in the Korean War. When returning to the U.S., James, now an alcoholic who physically abused Ray, had found that he loved fighting during the combat and would regularly go to bars and enter fights simply for fun. It was suggested during season ten that Ray is afraid that he has inherited his father's love of violence. It was further revealed in season eleven that Ray, like his father, carries the MAO-A gene, a gene said to cause a predisposition towards violence. In 2000, James died of lung cancer. In Ray's first appearance, he is a Medical Doctor (M.D.) specializing in Forensic Pathology--one of his former co-workers at Delaware General Hospital, Dr. Michael Webb, was an "angel of death" who killed 27 patients by injecting ethylene glycol into their IVs before killing himself the same way, presumably because the authorities took notice of his high fatality rate. Langston saw all the evidence but "was unable to connect the dots", as recounted by Grissom. Eventually he, by his own account, broke protocol and started autopsying the victims personally. He later wrote a book on the case, Before My Eyes, which Grissom read and said he liked. The book has made him something of a celebrity in medical and criminological circles. Dr. Tom Loman (from CSI: Miami) also expressed a great deal of admiration for Langston for writing it. Serial killer Nate Haskell also read it and claimed not to have liked it. Season 9 Ray taught a course on serial killers. He is at first reluctant to help, and upset that law enforcement "hijacked his class for their investigation." He then reconsiders and begins to assist in the investigation, and aid Gil Grissom. He eventually connected Grissom as a third party to a call he receives from a serial killer in prison, which allows Grissom and the Las Vegas Police Department to find the grave of one of his victims. (19 Down) This, as well as his other advice, leads the CSI team to find Tom Donover, a student of Ray that was an accomplice of Nate Haskell. Tom was gunned down by the SWAT team just before he killed his victim. As Grissom was departing, he offered a job to Ray, who gladly accepted. In the Season Finale, Ray is given a package from a Gloria Parkes, who found some of Langston's father's stuff while cleaning out the attic and thought he might want them back, he also starts to use a gun and when a suspect, who was shot in the leg was found, with a gun, he foolishly disarms the suspect while Riley pointed hers at the suspect and reluctantly calls an ambulance. At the end of the episode when a waitress was murdered, the husband who killed her tries to shoot Langston with a revolver but Langston soon fires one shot and the husband was killed. Season 10 In Season Ten, the shooting review board cleared Langston, he got promoted to Level 2 and decided not to continue using a gun. Ray faces a difficult challenge trying to catch a killer surgeon known as "Dr Jekyll ". In the episode Irradiator, Ray ends up finding Dr Jekyll and chases him all the way through a hospital which concludes with Ray getting knocked over the head falling unconscious and with Jekyll stealing his ID. After he recovers from his head injury, Ray decides to break protocol and start his own investigation on Jekyll's tracks. Ray soon gets a phone call from former serial killer Nate Haskell (who was seen in 19 Down) saying that he knows who Dr Jekyll is. They then ship Haskell over to the police station to get some answers. Eventually they do find out who Jekyll is and this leads up to a gun fight with Nick Stokes being shot in the arm. Thankfully Nick had enough energy to get up and shoot Jekyll before he shot Ray. Later on Ray goes back to Haskell and tells him that they are wrapping up the Jekyll Case, But just as Ray is about to leave he ends up being stabbed by Haskell and falling to the ground. Season 11 After being brutally stabbed by Nate Haskell, Raymond is rushed to hospital. Although he starts having a hallucination about Nate trying to kill him again, he does indeed survive but loses a kidney after his operation. When three explosives are detonated at a policeman's funeral (who died in "Meat Jekyll"), Ray still helps in the investigation while he is still in the hospital. Later, Doc Robbins gives Ray a cane to help him recover. When a new serial killer known as "Sqweegel" begins a spree, Ray learns the killer offers his victims a chance to confess their sin, but if they don't, he viciously murders them. "Sqweegel" remains at large. In All That Cremains, Gloria, who is revealed to be Ray's ex-wife, comes to Vegas to inform Ray that she was getting married and that he should meet the fiance. They invite him to their wedding and he accepts and before leaving, Nick tells him to remove the wedding ring he still had on before going. In Targets of Obsession, Haskell is put on trial for attempting to kill Ray. During the proceeding, at which Haskell represents himself, he bases his defense on having the MAO-A gene. Raymond is put on the stand to refute his claims that it definitively leads to a predisposition towards violence. Haskell attempts to discredit his knowledge on the matter by remarking that Ray doesn't have any knowledge about genetics or brain chemistry. Ray reveals that, like Nate, he was abused by an alcoholic father and carries the MAO-A gene, genuinely baffling Haskell and getting him convicted. In the season finale, In a Dark, Dark House, Ray kills Haskell after beating him bloody for abusing Gloria. Gloria's mother, Nora came to Vegas, hoping to transfer her daughter to Baltimore, she tries to have someone to kick Langston out of the hospital. It was revealed that they divorced because he feared he was going to have a child with her. Before seeing I.A., Langston went to see Gloria and Nora, who apologizes for being furious at him and tells him she wants Gloria to come home to Baltimore, to heal. The season ends in a cliffhanger as he is asked by I.A. whether Haskell's death was an act of self-defense or murder. Season 12 In season 12, Ray has left the lab after being let off the hook by Internal Affairs, and moved back to Baltimore to be with Gloria. He was subsequently replaced by Morgan Brody, who he met while investigating his ex-wife's husband's death. The consequences of his actions caused Catherine and Nick to be demoted and D.B. Russell to be hired as the new Night Shift supervisor. Appearances Notes *His log in is raymondlangston@lvpdcsi.com (Cello and Goodbye) *He is a fan of Greek playwright Aischylos (The Descent of Man) *He is a fan of Astro Quest (A Space Oddity) *He sometimes works pro bono at a medical clinic (All In) *Langston may have been named after Laurence Fishburne's oldest son, whose first name is Langston. *His weapon was a Kimber tle custom *In Fracked he suggests that fracking sounds like a SciFi expletive. It actually is: its the remake of Battlestar Galactica's version of fuck. Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:Murderers Category:CSI: Las Vegas Main Characters Category:Vigilantes